Test Of Friendship
by The Beyblade Babes
Summary: The Bladebreakers face there biggest test ever. After a practical joke Kai and Max plan revenge on Tyson. But some unknown bladers arrive and challenge Tyson. Kai goes missing and its up to his friends to get him back. To make matters worse Boris and Volt
1. A Team Get Together

**Title: Test Of Friendship**

**By: Kara Hiwatari & Megumi Nanahar (The Beyblade Babes)**

**Summary: **The Bladebreakers face there biggest test ever. After a practical joke Kai and Max plan revenge on Tyson. But some unknown bladers arrive and challenge Tyson. Kai goes missing and its up to his friends to get him back. To make matters worse Boris and Voltaire are back on the scene.

**Disclaimer:  
**Kara - neither Megumi nor I own Beyblade. Unless there's something you're not telling me Megumi. –Looks over at her-

**A/N:  
**Kara – this started out as an RP Megumi and I started, then we decided to turn it into a story for all you out there. I hope you all like it

'Thoughts'

Chapter 1 – A Team Get Together.

It had been six months since the mess with the Cyber Bit-Beasts. Kai had gone back to school and had been training with Wyatt. Wyatt had come a long way. He was better now the encounter with the Cyber Bit-Beast had scared him mentally but Kai had helped him get through it. Wyatt was a great blader.

'Still not as good as me but I'll let him off for that' thought Kai as he sat at the beach.

He was supposed to be meeting up with the rest of the Bladebreakers. But after his flight he needed some fresh air. Besides he needed to prepare himself for Tyson. Tyson was loud and annoying. Kai found it hard to put up with him for long spaces of time. But he was sure that he could get over it, seems as they hadn't seen each other in a while. Kai's bags were being delivered to Tyson's now. But Kai had decided to wait a little before he went to there. Ray and Max were already here and Kai had gotten a later flight but hadn't wanted them to meet him at the airport. Kai sighed closing his eyes relaxing because of the quiet around him, he wondered how long it would last though.

"There you are Kai." Tyson said walking towards him "Mr. D said you were here why didn't you come over. Max and Ray are already here." Kai cringed slightly at the sound of Tyson's voice.

Kai felt a headache starting as soon as he heard Tyson.

"I needed some air... and some quiet" Kai stood and looked at him

"Oh right." Tyson said feeling a little embarrassed that he interrupted Kai's privacy "I'll leave you alone then." walking back towards his place.

Kai felt sorry for Tyson he always seemed to be annoyed whenever he was around, he just didn't know why

He caught up with Tyson and walked back with him, he thought it was about time that he saw the others. There was an uncomfortable silence on the way back neither one of them knowing what to say. Kai decided to try and start a conversation.

"Hey Tyson ... How's erm... Grandpa?" asked Kai feeling strange to be making conversation with Tyson.

Tyson knew he annoyed Kai and so decided not to say anything that was until Kai decided to try and start a conversation. Tyson looked at him in surprise.

'Kai? Making conversation? Now that's weird.'

"He's... uh fine thanks Kai." Replied Tyson still in shock.

"Good... What about you ...and Dragoon? I hope you've kept training?"

Tyson couldn't help but smile at that remark.

"Yea we're fine also thanks. What about you and Dranzer... and I think I don't even need to ask about your training." knowing that if there was one thing Kai wouldn't skip on it was his training.

"I not as lazy as you Tyson, Dranzer and I are stronger than ever."

"That's good... nice to see you haven't changed Kai." Tyson joked a little.

Kai glared but kept on walking Tyson sighed as he noticed the glare Kai sent his way.

'I'm doing it again. How comes I can annoy people so easily? Max never seems to annoy anyone.' Tyson wonders as they continue walking

Kai stopped and looked up as Tyson walked through the gates of his home. Kai liked this place, maybe because it was a Dojo as well. Kai wondered if Grandpa would try and get him to take lessons again. It wasn't just that. Kai knew how hyper Max could get sometimes and he didn't want to get hopped on by him. Kai grinned slightly at that thought. Max would probably know better than to do that to him.

"Hey Tyson there you are, where'd you disappear off to?" Max asks as Tyson walks in

"I went to see if I could find Kai." Replied Tyson.

Ray looked up hopeful.

"Did you find him?" he asked looking to see if he was there.

"Yeah he's..." Tyson turned back only to see Kai was no longer behind him. "Hey where'd he go?"

Kai was talking to grandpa who was trying to get him to sign up for lessons at the Dojo. Kai was shaking his head but Grandpa wasn't really listening

"Looks like your grandpa got to him first." Max joked laughing slightly.

Ray decided he would step in and save Kai from that fate worse than death by grabbing Kai and dragging him off.

"Hey...." was all Kai could say as he was grabbed and dragged towards the others.

Max gave a little chuckle and Tyson smiled at Ray's action, Kai straighten himself out and looked at the others.

"Sorry about that Kai, Grandpa's been pouncing on anyone who walks in," said Tyson scratching the back of his head.

"Hmmm I think I'm kinda used to it now." said Kai smiling slightly at his friends.

Tyson and Max gave a small smile back.

"So what do ya all wanna do now that we're _all_ here" Tyson says.

"How about we train so I can see if you lot have been slacking," grinned Kai

"Why did I have a feeling he was going to say that." Max moans his shoulders slumping a bit.

"That's Kai you Max, the guy who knows how not to have fun." Tyson remarked

Kai laughs and then walks out.

"How about we go for pizza or maybe go see the Chief."

He knew that would shock them because he is usually so serious. He heard their jaws hit the floor and laughed to himself as he continued to walk. Glancing over his shoulder he saw stunned faces all round.

"K-Kai you serious?" Max stutters.

"Man talk about a change in personality." Tyson says walking after Kai with Ray and Max in tow.

Kai knew that this would only be for tonight tomorrow he would be his usual grumpy self but who cared.

"Come then lets go," Tyson says running out the gate. "Last one to the pizza place is a rotten egg."

"That'll be you then Tyson." Max replies running after him.

Ray jogged after them sighing.

Along the way Tyson and Max played a couple of jokes on Kai and Ray as well as each other.

Then Tyson said quietly to Max.

"Hey Max I gotta idea"

"What's that Tyson?"

"How about we scare the daylights out of the two grumps over there." referring to Ray & Kai.

Max nods in agreement and they both go off to hide somewhere.

Kai notices that Max and Tyson are plotting something and warns Ray. Who smiles and decides to scare them instead. Tyson and Max were hiding round the corner of a building ready to jump out at Ray and Kai.

Kai and Ray ran round the long way and sneaked up behind Tyson and Max. They both stood quietly behind them waiting for the two to turn around and see them.

"Man what's taking them so long?" Tyson complains.

"Uh...Tyson do you feel like we're being watched?" Max asks uncomfortably.

"What are you talking' about Max?" looking round the corner to see where Ray and Kai had got to.

"Who you looking for" Kai asked loudly.

Both Max and Tyson jump a mile in the air upon hearing Kai's voice. Ray and Kai laugh and continue on their way.

"Hey no fair! We were supposed to scare you!" Tyson complains following them to the pizza place.

Kai and Ray arrived at the pizza place first. Max however was still resting against the wall trying to slow his heart down from the shock.

"Come on Max we'll get them later." Tyson says looking back at Max.

"Right only next time lets make sure they don't know what we're doing. Otherwise I might have a heart attack."

Tyson chuckles as they both catch up with the two at the pizza place. Kai had ordered the food and paid. They settle down to eat their pizzas.

"Hey Max bet I can eat more pizza than you." Tyson challenges.

"Bet you can't," retorted Max and then they start their 'contest'.

Kai sighed slightly he hadn't missed this much. He had missed being part of the team and having them around when they were in the tournaments. He had gone back to school some of the kids asking for his autograph and others wanting him to train them. He had seen Wyatt a few times he was better now and had given Kai a run for his money.

"So Kai what have you been up to lately?" Tyson asks his mouth full of pizza while trying to get rid of the silence that was around them. If there was one he hated it was silence, it was also the reason he was so loud. So he could drown out the silence.

"Not much really just helping Wyatt get better," replied Kai.

"How is he anyway?" Max asks thankfully swallowing his food before speaking.

"He's better now and he told me to say hi to you guys for him," Kai smiled talking about him, he was glad that he was okay.

"What about you Ray? Been up to much?" Tyson asks again his mouth full of pizza.

"Not really just been keeping the peace with the White Tigers," Ray said thinking of his village

"How are they doing? We haven't seen them since the world tournament." Max asked

"Fine. They've gotten stronger," said Ray smiling "Although they had a few choice words for me when I went home"

After stuffing themselves with Pizza Tyson led the way to Kenny's house.

"Come on guys its this way." Tyson says

Ray and Kai followed Kai stayed quiet for the moment. Ray knew that he did have lots to say but obviously he didn't want to talk at this minute. They all walked along the streets following Tyson in a comfortable silence no one quite knowing what to say. Soon they reached Kenny's. Ray knocked on the door

"Do you think he's in?" Max asked looking through one of the windows of Kenny's house

"Doesn't seem like it does it," sighed Ray it would have been nice to see him.

"Well so much for that idea anyone know what else we can do?" Tyson asked

"Not really." Said Max.

They all sighed and decided that they would hit the sack early. They all walk back to Tyson's.


	2. Time For A Little Payback

**Title: Test of Friendship**

**By: Kara Hiwatari & Megumi Nanahara (The Beyblade Babes)**

**Summary: In this chapter Tyson starts to act up and Kai and Max take it on themselves to sort him out. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Kara:** rolls her eyes Do we really need to go over this again?

**Megumi:** She gets sick of repeating herself, as do I

**Kara:** -nods in agreement-

**A/N:**

**Kara:** we don't really know if Max is afraid of spiders or not but for this chapter let's just say he is –winks-

**Megumi:** Lets hope a poisonous spider bites Tyson LOL

**Kara:** awww Megumi, you can be so mean at times! Poor Tyson.

'Thoughts'

Chapter 2 – Time For A Little Payback

The Bladebreakers had gotten back to Tyson's and were getting ready for bed they were laying the sleeping bags on the floor. Kai placed his next to the wall as far as away from Tyson as possible. Ray laid his close to where Kai was but gave him enough room to suit the lone wolf. Ray sat on top of his sleeping bag and looked at the others. Max and Tyson were sleeping peacefully...well Max at least Tyson was snoring loudly. Ray shook his head, lay down and closed his eyes. Kai had his back turned to the rest of the Bladebreakers he was happy to be here but he couldn't let them know that.

Later that night Kai awoke and sat up hearing some noise from outside. It had starting raining and thunder raged outside. Ray was asleep curled up like a cat.

Unknown to the Bladebreakers two pairs of eyes were watching through the rain. Kai walked to the window and looked out into the rain. Rain pelted against the glass creating a blurry image of the world outside. Kai decided to get some fresh air and opened the sliding door as quietly as he could and stepped out. A small smile appeared on one of the watchers face.

"Right on cue Hiwatari." they said quietly.

Kai looked around sure that he was being watched, he looked out around Tyson's house to see if he could see anything

"Time to go." the other watcher said.

Their partner gave a nod and they disappeared into the night.

Kai felt the feeling go and sighed 'never a moments peace around here.'

It was about five in the morning but Kai decided to get up and give Dranzer a work out. He took a shower first and then started training.

Ray woke up at seven-thirty. And heard a Beyblade outside her knew it would be Kai so he didn't worry. Max awoke soon after only leaving the sleeping Tyson. After changing and hearing a Beyblade outside Max decided to take a walk outside. He saw Ray watching Kai and decided to join him.

"Hey Ray" He greeted and sat next to him

"Hey Max" Ray said smiling at his friend. "Sleep well?"

"With Tyson's Snoring?" he says rhetorically

"Okay point taken," Ray laughed slightly and saw Kai wander out of the gates to Tyson's house. "Looks like Kai would like to be alone already."

Max looks up and sees Kai walking off.

"What's up with him?"

"Whoa he must be sick of us already or maybe just Tyson," Ray said with a chuckle

"Even asleep Tyson manages to annoy Kai" Max says jokingly

"How does he do it?" giggled Ray.

Max laughs along with Ray.

"What are you two laughing about?" a sleepy voice asks.

"Oh nothing Tyson." Smiled Max "But I think breakfast is nearly ready," getting Tyson to think about something food and not what he and Ray were just talking about.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Kai stood on the beach looking around; he had left the other Bladebreakers alone as he needed some time to himself. He was a lone wolf after all. He didn't need them around twenty-four seven. Kai sighed looking across the calm sea. Sitting down crossed legged on the beach he closed his eyes. It was calming sitting here. He had missed it while he had been away.

"It's peaceful here isn't it." a voice said.

Kai opened his eyes and looked around.

"A place where one can gather their thoughts." they continued looking out at the calm and serene sea.

"Who are you?" Kai asked standing up.

The person smiled.

"Who I am is not important. What is important is that you didn't really want to come back," they said knowing they were right.

Kai folded his arms

"What makes you say that?"

"You're out here aren't you?" the person said, "People only generally come here to get away from places they don't want to be."

"I don't have to explain myself to you.... Whoever you are. I'm here to escape from Tyson. I do want to be here. I wouldn't of come if I didn't. I like being with them but I still need to have to odd brake once in a while. We'd all go crazy if we were with each other all day every day." said Kai angrily.

The person again smiled

"Believe what you like but I know that's not the real reason. Feelings can be a powerful thing, think about it." and with that they left. But what Kai didn't see was the smirk on there face. 'You'll realise soon enough' they thought 'and if not... well let's just say it'll be too bad for you _and_ the others'

Kai thought about it. After another half an hour he decided to head back to Tyson's and see what they were up to. He hoped that Hilary wasn't there he knew how much she liked him and he couldn't be bothered with her gawking at him. Maybe Kenny would be there, he would be happy to see the geek again.

Kai walked through the gates to Tyson's House. Glancing around to see if he could see anybody.

"There you are Kai." Max said in his usual cheerful voice "Ray's been wondering where you were.".

Kai looked at him and smiled a little bit it was hardly noticeable.

"He has?" he looked around for Ray

Ray was sitting by the pond watching the fish. Kai walked over to him and sat down.

"What's up Ray?"

"Oh hey Kai ... oh nothing I was just wondering where you'd gone since we're supposed to be spending time together as a team." Ray said giving Kai a pointed look.

Kai sighed, he was surprised that Tyson wasn't screaming and shouting at someone. But just as he thought that he heard

"Ah come on Maxie you know it was just joke." Whined Tyson

"Spoke to soon." Kai said.

Ray looked at him but understood what he was saying and laughed. Ray then stood up and walked to find out what Tyson had done this time. When he found Tyson and Max he could see that Max was giving Tyson the silent treatment

"What's he done this time Max?"

"Oh... hey Ray." Max says a little surprised.

"Ray will you tell Max to stop ignoring me." Tyson pleads.

"Hmmm..." there was a longish pause before Ray answered. "No" he laughed evilly.

"Ah come on!" Tyson moaned.

"No you brought it on yourself by doing whatever you did."

"I said it was just a joke!"

"Well I didn't find it very funny Tyson." Max said a little angrily.

"What did he do Max?" Ray asked looking confused about what had happened.

Max sighed before answering.

"Lets just say I'm never trusting Tyson with any of my secrets again! You knew I was scared of spiders!" pointing at Tyson.

Ray glared at Tyson.

"That isn't a nice thing to do Tyson I'm sure that Max told you that in faith that you wouldn't play tricks on him with it."

Tyson held up his hand defensibly.

"Hey I'm sorry okay," folding his arms "Geez I didn't think Max would take it so seriously," trying to be the victim.

Max then runs off. Ray glared at Tyson and again and then left him alone to think about what he did.

"I said I was sorry," Tyson mumbled as Ray walked away.

Kai had overheard what had happened. Shaking his head he decided he would go talk to Max, he walked around looking for Max.

"Max are you here?" called out Kai looking for the upset Blonde.

Max stood staring out the sea the wind blowing through the blond hair.

"Stupid Tyson we'll see if I ever trust him again," Max says to himself a little hurt by what Tyson had done.

Kai walked to the docks still looking for Max. Max was still mumbling to himself about how he couldn't believe how Tyson could be that insensitive when he heard Kai calling out his name. He didn't feel like talking at that moment so tried to avoid Kai seeing him or so he hoped. Kai saw him and walked over.

"I know you might not want to talk Max. But we all have to face out fears at some point. Do you want to know what my fear is?" asked Kai looking at him sincerely.

Max looked at Kai in amazement.

'Kai has a fear?' he thought.

"Do you?"

"What is it?" Max asked somewhat amazed.

Kai walked to stand next to him and leaned closer to Max

"Being locked in a small room with Tyson." Kai grinned slightly at that comment.

Max gave a little chuckle. He was right that was a little scary.

"Guess that would scare anyone," Max said with a smile.

Kai nodded.

"It's not that I can't stand Tyson. Its just that I can't stand how he can be so insensitive most of the time," Max explained.

"You'll just have to plan your revenge on him Maxie...I mean Max,"

Max looked out at the water once again. Kai smiled at Max seeing that he was smiling a little.

"Hey Kai you up for a little revenge planning?" Max says with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Always" grinned Kai evilly.

"So how mean do you want to be in this payback," Kai grinned already concocting a plan.

"Let's just say let's see how Tyson likes it," Max said referring to what Tyson had done to him.

"I doubt that Tyson would be scared of Spiders,"

Max shook his head.

"But..." Kai grinned again "What about we kidnap Dragoon and hold him ransom then we can ask for candy or even money?" giggling slightly.

"I love it! -Max says excitedly. "But how are we going to get Dragoon away from Tyson? He always has him with him even when he sleeps!"

"Leave that to me," said Kai grinning again evilly.


	3. Ransoming Dragoon

**Title: The Test Of Friendship**

**By: Kara Hiwatari & Megumi Nanahar**

**Disclaimer:  
****Kara:** read the damn first two chaps!

'Thoughts'

Chapter 3 – Ransoming Dragoon. 

"Then lets get going," Max said wanting to start straight away.

"But I'm going to need Kenny in on this as well," said Kai "So I'll have to go find him,"

Max nods in agreement. Kai led the way at a jog heading to Kenny's house. After explaining the plan to him Kenny agreed to do his part. Kenny went to Tyson's and asked if he could check on Dragoon and maybe give him an upgrade.

"So what do you say Tyson?" asked Kenny.

"Sure Chief the better Dragoon is, the more I can win," taking Dragoon out of his pocket and giving him to Kenny.

"I'll have him back to you as soon as possible Tyson," said Kenny and turned walking out then handed Dragoon to Kai. It was time to start Phase two. Kai sat with Max and Kenny to explain the next bit of the plan

"Ok this is what happens next guys. Kenny how good are you at acting injured?"

"Ok I guess," replied Kenny.

"Good," Kai pulled out some bandages and wrapped one of Kenny's arms up into a sling. He put one around his forehead as well as giving him a black eye with some boot polish.

"Now Kenny go back and give Tyson this note tell him you were jumped by some guys who knew that you had Tyson's blade so they've taken it. Give him the note it's the ransom,"

Kenny nodded and heading back when he got back there he fake limped inside. Ray saw Kenny first and looked shocked.

"Chief what happened are you okay?" Ray asked sounding very concerned.

"I was jumped on by some guys, they took Tyson's blade from me," Kenny winked at Ray so that he knew that it was a prank for Tyson.

Ray smiled slightly

"I'm glad that your okay Chief and don't worry we'll get Tyson's blade back,"

Upon hearing Ray's concerned voice Tyson came out. Then seeing the bandaged Kenny he nearly jumped five foot in the air, he had a very worried look on his face

"CHIEF WHAT HAPPEN?" Running over at top speed.

"I'm so sorry Tyson they took Dragoon from me I'm sorry." Kenny hung his head and winced slightly pretending to have pulled an injury.

"WHAT!" Tyson says somewhat shocked.

Kai was watched from the roof of Tyson's house he looked relaxed but on the inside he was pissing himself laughing at Tyson. Kenny was doing an excellent job.

"They told me to give you this." Kenny handed to note to Tyson.

Tyson took the note from Kenny and began to read it.

"Dear loser (Tyson) we decided that you weren't worthy of a blade and so we want to test you bring lots of candy with you to the dock lot 23. Tomorrow night at 9 don't be late or you can say goodbye to your precious Bit-Beast,"

"Why I oughta!" Tyson said his anger very clear.

Kai made a choking sound from the roof.

"Huh? You guys hear that?" Turning his attention towards the sound all anger suddenly gone.

Kai had stood up now but was still coughing slightly, he stumbled backwards and fell backwards off the roof because he had been laughing but had disguised it as coughing. He landed on a bush, which scratched him, but he didn't care. Max who had wanted a 'running commentary' on Tyson's reaction went over to see if he was okay.

"Kai you okay?" Helping him out of the bush.

"Fine." Kai looked embarrassed "Man I've never laughed that much in my life,"

"Come on Kai you gotta tell me. How did Tyson react?" Max begged.

Kai began to act out how Tyson had reacted and also showed what Ray and Kenny had done. Max laughed and laughed.

"That should teach him," said Max.

"But there is still more to come," said Kai winking at Max. "Come on Max it's getting late we should get some sleep and prepare for our acting tomorrow and then the big finale,"

"Right," Max agrees "Although I don't think I'll be able to keep a straight face when Tyson tells me what's happened,"

"I know the feeling Max," said Kai walking to the room they all shared.

Max tried hard to keep a straight face seeing the sadden look on Tyson face.

Kai sat upright in his bed and decided he should say something to Tyson

"Tyson I heard what happened and don't worry the Bladebreakers won't rest until you have Dragoon back. Try and get some sleep," said Kai watching Tyson.

Tyson smiled a weak smile

"Thanks Kai, I'll go to sleep in a minute I just.... need some air," and headed outside for some air.

Max looked worriedly at Kai. Sure it was fun to get back at Tyson but was it really worth making his friend sad like this?

As soon as Tyson was gone Kai burst into laughter with Ray following close behind. Kai saw that Max was having second thoughts. Max looked worriedly at the door where Tyson had gone through.

'Its for his own good.' Max kept repeating to himself and tried to settle down to sleep. Kai stared at the doorway for a moment thinking whether he should go and tell Tyson or if he should pretend to go out looking and then come back with Dragoon. Kai got dressed again. He crept to Max.

"Hey Max. You awake?"

"Yea Kai I'm awake," answered Max solemnly.

"Do you want to stop this now?" asked Kai quietly.

Max sat up and looked at Kai strangely.

"What do you mean?"

"Should we return Dragoon now?"

Max sighed.

"I really don't know," he answered looking down "I mean I want to get him back for what he did but I'm not sure if it's worth all the suffering it's causing him," he explained

"I'll give it back to him. But I think that we should pretend that we found them and got it back. I'll go you look tired Max go to sleep I'll deal with this," Kai stood up and headed for the door.

Max smiled the same weak smile Tyson did.

"Thanks Kai,"

In the garden Tyson was silently staring up at the stars unaware that tears were streaming down his face

"Hey Tyson," Kai called but stayed a little distance away from him knowing that Tyson would not want Kai to see him cry.

"Oh Kai its you." snivelled Tyson "What do you want?"

"I'm gonna go look for the guys that took Dragoon. I have a hunch on where they might be hiding," Kai turned to leave.

"Kai," Tyson called out.

He still had his back turned to him as Kai stopped and looked back at Tyson.

"Be careful,"

"I'm always careful Tyson, don't worry about Dragoon or me, I'll get him back," Kai turned and walked out his scarf flapping behind him.

Tyson sniffed.

'But I've got a funny feeling that somehow this time you won't be' walking back to where the others were, drying his eyes before walking in.

Kai had been walking for about half an hour. He was walking along the dark beach. Thinking to himself.

"Well well look what the cat drag in," a voice said.

Kai looked up. The person smiled but this wasn't a friendly smile it was the kind someone gave when they knew something bad was going to happen

"What do you want I'm kinda busy," said Kai.

"Awww did I interrupt something," they said a little sarcastically.

"Look I don't have time for nobodies with a sarcastic reply for anything," Kai turned to walk on.

The person chuckled an evil chuckle.

"Awww poor Kai he doesn't know what to do," There was a hint of evil in their voice.

Kai did a really scary glare towards the figure.

"Look we can do this the hard way or the easy way? Its up to you,"

The person chuckled again.

"Knowing you Kai it'll probably be the hard way,"

"Tell me what you want and then we'll see what way where going to do it," Kai folded his arms.

The person laughed.

"That should be obvious by now Kai,"

"A Beybattle? My Bit-Beast?" said Kai getting angrier by the minute. "My scarf?"

They smirked.

"You can keep your Bit-Beast for now all we really want is the one called Dragoon then... we'll see,"

"I'm sorry but your barking up the wrong tree if you want Dragoon," said Kai grinning smugly.

"Oh really? That's not what I heard." the figure still grinned sinisterly "From what I hear your holding it for him shall we say?"

"Even if I did have it what makes you think I would give it to you?"

"Let's just say it would be in your best interest to give it to me," he glared at Kai "And beside why should you care? You don't care much for its owner anyway," he said referring to Tyson.

"Whatever," said Kai not really caring to who or what this person wanted.

"I don't give my Bit-Beast or any of my friends over to anyone," his anger continuing to rise. "Just because I don't care for him doesn't mean that I don't like his Bit-Beast,"

"Then it appears that we shall have to take it from you. So sad I though we could work this out peacefully,"

Kai pulls out Dranzer and readies her for launch.

"Bring it on," said Kai ready for battle.

Suddenly another person appears in front of the one Kai was just talking to.

"This is your last chance Kai hand over Dragoon and maybe we'll let you keep Dranzer,"

"Like I told the other freak you ain't getting him," retorted Kai.

"Your choice," he said and readied his blade for launch.

"3, 2, 1. LET IT RIP!" Called Kai launching Dranzer into the battle.

Kai was losing ground because of the other blade. He knew he would have to use Dragoon but did he really want to risk it. Dragoon wasn't his and after what he'd done to Tyson, Dragoon might not obey him. The other to bladers looked at him sinisterly. They summoned their bit-beasts. Before Kai knew what had happened wind was whistling in his ears and pain erupted on his body as man scratched appeared on his body, 'Great they fight like Bryan. I'm going to feel this in the morning,' thought Kai. The battle raged on. Kai could hardly stand he was totally wasted. Both of the blades wobbled slightly.

'I have to take them out together by combing the power of Dragoon and Dranzer' thought Kai forcing himself to stand up straight.

"DRAGOON DRANZER FLAME SABER TORNADO!!!" Kai screamed.

The blades went into action both Bit-Beasts knowing that Kai needed them now more than ever. They bolted forwards using all of their strength to shatter the opponent's Beyblade.

Kai looked at them

"Get out of my sight," Growled Kai.

Both Bit-Beasts glared at the two opponents.

"You may have won this battle Kai but you wont win the next." And with that they walked off.

"Whatever," said Kai sighing.

When they were out of sight Kai called both blades back.

"Thank you Dragoon I'm sorry for what I did to Tyson and I'm glad that you helped me," Kai kept them both in his hands. Dragoon glowed as if to say you're welcome and don't worry about it.

"You both did... well," All the strength was gone from Kai and he collapsed.

Laying on his back with Dragoon in one hand and Dranzer in the other. His body was scratched and bled in many places. Kai had woken up after a while and had stumbled back to Tyson's.

He was just walking through the gate now still with Dragoon and Dranzer in his hands. Kai could feel that his legs were about to give up on him and was only a little way up the path now. If only they would come out to meet him he doubted it they were probably asleep.

"KAI!" A voice suddenly shouted.

Kai looked up slowly seeing Tyson running to meet him.

"What the hell happened?" Tyson asked as he came running up the path.

Kai held up Dragoon a faint smile on his lips. But then he was falling forward. Ray followed Tyson out and was shocked to see the state that Kai was in. Tyson managed to catch him before he fell.

"We better get you inside," said Tyson slowly getting Kai into a position so he could carry him. "Ray a little help," Tyson shouted to him but Ray was already there picking Kai up with him.

Getting him into the bedroom they shared. They lay him down on his bed.

"Hey Kai what happen?" Max asked in shock as he saw the state Kai was in.

Kai's eyes were barely open.

"Max tell him everything then... I'll tell you what..." Kai didn't finish what he was saying before his eyes closed.

"Max what's he talking about?" Tyson asked looking a little confused.

Ray took Dragoon from Kai and placed Dranzer next to him

"Uh... well you see Tyson. I wanted to get you back for playing that joke on me and Kai came up the idea of ransoming Dragoon back to you..."Max began.


	4. Kai Gets Taken

**Title: The Test Of Friendship**

**By: Kara Hiwatari & Megumi Nanahar (The Beyblade Babes)**

**Summary: Tyson throws a fit. Hug and kiss friends forever.**

Disclaimer: not ours unfortunately

Megumi: Hmmmm I know where Kai is but you don't NER NER NER

Kara: hey no fair! You grabbed him when I wasn't looking! –pouts-

'Thoughts'

Chapter 4 – Kai Gets Taken. (No comments about the title please)

"What! You mean that you had Dragoon along!" Tyson said his anger fuming.

Max could only nod in reply.

"They decided to hit you where it hurt Tyson," added Ray and passed Dragoon back to Tyson.

Tyson growled and snatched Dragoon back from Ray. Ray looked at Max and gave him a look that showed Max that if he wanted Ray to tell it he would.

"I take it you were in on this too Ray," Tyson managed to growl out.

Ray nodded.

"Listen Tyson you got Max with his worse fear. Kai knew that losing Dragoon was one of yours so they used it and did you like it?" Ray asked looking at him.

Max shook his head it was his mess and he wasn't going to let someone else clean it up. Even if it did look like Tyson was ready to grind him into a pulp. Tyson's anger was still fuming but he understood where Ray was coming from. It hurt him deeply when Kenny had told him that someone had stolen Dragoon. He couldn't say anything so just turned round and headed outside.

"By the looks of it Dranzer and Dragoon had one tough battle. Kai as well, Kai must have been fighting to protect them." Ray called out after him.

Tyson stood outside thinking about all that was said. He couldn't believe what Max and Kai had done to him.

"All because of a stupid joke." he says quietly.

Ray walked past him to get some stuff for Kai's injuries. When Ray came back in Max looked at him.

"Do you think he's going to be all right?" he asked looking down at the scratches on Kai.

"Don't worry Maxie he's a fighter," said Ray trying to comfort Max a little.

"I don't know Ray, something tells me that he's not gonna get through this so easily," said Max "Maybe we should call Mr. Dickinson and get a doctor here,"

"Why don't you go and do that Maxie I'll stay with Kai ...oh and watch out Tyson's outside," added Ray not wanting to have to take two people to hospital instead of just one. "Better just leave him alone until he's ready to talk to us," while wiping some of blood from Kai.

Max sighed but gave a nod a headed out avoiding Tyson. Kai woke up and tried to sit up. Ray pushed him down gently he hardly touched him and Kai was back lying down again.

"Rest easy Kai," said Ray not wanting to him hurt himself even more.

Kai coughed a little but lay still. Sitting up had drained what energy he had. Tyson walked in a minute or two later although he was still angry he wanted to see how Kai was doing. Ray was giving Kai a drink of water. Holding him a sitting position as he drank.

"Hey," Tyson said nervously.

They both looked up at him.

"H-how ya doing Kai?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Tyson... But I guess I got my comeuppance," Said Kai tiredly.

"Um... Max told me what happened... that is until I lost my temper,"

"Its okay Tyson it's understandable," Kai looked away.

He felt guilty still even though he had protected Dragoon.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room no one knowing what to say. Ray lay Kai back down.

"I'll go look for Max. Be back soon so no punch ups while I'm gone," said Ray walking out.

Tyson smiled for the first time that morning.

"He wouldn't dare right Kai," joked Tyson trying to break the tension.

Kai picked up Dranzer and looked at her. He smirked a little and then laughed but then started coughing. After his coughing fit he winced.

"Hey you okay?" Tyson asked worriedly as Kai started to cough.

"No laughing," winced Kai.

"Me? Laugh? Don't be silly Kai," he said with a smile.

Kai grinned again.

"Tyson.... Don't take this out on Max it was my idea," said Kai not wanting Max to get the blame for his idea. "He wouldn't have done anything if it wasn't for me," looking back at him.

Tyson sighed.

"I'm not going to take it out on Max, Kai,"

Kai sighed.

"I'm sorry Tyson but it was the only way to make you understand how Max did. I shouldn't have done it,"

Kai winced as he tried to sit up. But gave up after a while his body just wasn't in his control at the moment. His thoughts wandered to the bladers that had attacked him. Who were they and why were they after Dragoon?

"Don't try to move Kai you'll only make things worse."

"Things are worse now Tyson. You have to be careful with Dragoon. People are after him," said Kai setting his gaze on Tyson and looking at him right in the eyes. "They doubled teamed me, I had to use Dranzer and Dragoon to beat them," Kai saw the amazed look in Tyson's face.

"No wonder you look so worn down!" said Tyson seeing now how Kai could look so tired.

"You remember that battle that Ray had with Bryan in Russia?" asked Kai.

Tyson was even more amazed at this piece of information.

"But why did they go after you?" asked Tyson

"They wanted Dragoon and they knew I had him," said Kai "I would never let them take him... I know how important he is to you Tyson,"

"But why would they want Dragoon?" Tyson asks a little confused as he looks down at his blade.

"He's a strong Bit beast Tyson,"

"Uh... thanks Kai," stuttered Tyson.

"The others should be careful as well. Tyson, you better take Dranzer with you wherever you go... you may need the help if they find you," Kai winced again and closed his eyes through the pain.

"But... Kai," Tyson says partly in disbelief and partly worried. "If I take Dranzer that means that you wont have anything to protect you," biting his lower lip.

Kai didn't reply his hand hit the floor and Dranzer rolled towards Tyson. Kai was unconscious again. Tyson picked up Dranzer and looked at her. How could he let this happen? And all because of that stupid joke he pulled on Max.

" It's all my fault" he whispered, his grip then tighten around Dranzer "Don't worry Kai I'll make sure to take good care of Dranzer,"

Ray walked back in with Mr. Dickinson and some ambulance people. They checked Kai out and decided to take him in and observe him. Max who had come back with Ray went over to Tyson.

"You okay Tyson?" he asked seeing a weird look on his face. (When does Tyson not have a weird look on his face? – Megumi.)

"Yea I'm fine Max," replied Tyson trying to act more like his usual self.

Kai was taken away and Mr. Dickinson told the others he would keep them posted about Kai. Tyson went out into the garden to think, he sighed and decided that he owed Max and Ray an apology for earlier. He walked back inside. Ray was sitting with a cup of tea sipping it slowly. He saw Tyson walk in and looked up at him.

"Uh... listen Ray... I think I owe you and Max an apology for earlier," Tyson began.

"Forget about it Tyson we have other things to think about. Besides we shouldn't have done it, you had every right to be angry,"

"I... guess," said Tyson lowering his head slightly. "Any word yet?"

Ray shook his head and sighed worriedly. Tyson also sighed and looked down at Dranzer who he still held in his hand

"Hey Tyson, how'd you get Dranzer?" Max asks.

"Kai gave her to me to look after," he answered.

"He did?" Ray looked surprised then became very serious. "I want to know what's going on what happened to him. Why was he so whipped when he got here?"

Tyson nodded and offered to tell them what had happened.

"They battled like Bryan," Ray's eyes widened. "Is that what happened to Kai?"

Tyson again nodded.

"Kai said that these people fight in his style. Attacking not only the blader but the bit-beast too,"

"And there was two of them," asked Max.

Tyson nodded.

"Poor Kai." Max says.

"No wonder he was in such a bad way." Anger filled Ray and his balled his fists and hit the floor hard.

A few hours later Mr. Dickinson called them and said that they could come and visit Kai if they wanted to. They all agreed and headed on over to the hospital. Ray and the others were walking along the hallway to Kai's room when they heard a massive explosion with the sound of breaking glass

"What the hell was that?" Max said.

Tyson was already running towards the room by the time Max had said it. Ray followed Tyson and Max followed Ray.

Kai lay on the floor he had managed to role off the bed before the glass filled the room. Two figures appeared at the window he recognized them as the ones that had put him in the hospital

"What do you want now? Another lesson off me?" asked Kai his blood boiling

"Actually... we want you," one said calmly.

Kai looked confused.

"But I thought you had your sights set on Dragoon?"

"We do." the other one said.

They both grinned at him. Kai realized what they wanted.

"Your going to use me to get to him aren't you?" said Kai his eyes narrowing.

"Now who's a clever boy," one said sarcastically.

Kai backed away a little.

"Tyson won't fall for it. He will know better." Said Kai not quite believing what he said. 'I hope' he thought.

One of them smiled.

"We'll see." They both laughed slightly.

Kai didn't like this he would kick their ass if he had to but he wasn't in the best of conditions.

"Now come along quietly like a good little boy," they walked towards him slowly.

Kai glared at them and a little growl escaped his throat.

"So the boy knows how to growl how cute," one said sarcastically.

"Enough! We've wasted long enough! It's time go Kai," the other one said.

"I don't think so," Kai grabbed the door handle and yanked it open.


End file.
